Twin Flames
by JavaJunkie110
Summary: This story takes place after Caroline kills the 12 witches in episode 4.17 to save Bonnie's life. My story is going to be 100% original after the sacrifice scene so we may or may not be following the events of the show.


_**A/N – Hi everyone! So I have been re-watching The Vampire Diaries and I got inspired to write a new Klaroline Fic. For those of you who recognize my name, I do have a few other Klaroline fics; I just re read Your Hopes, Your Dreams and am brainstorming on how to finish that one up (I lost all my notes on that story).**_

 _ **This story takes place after Caroline kills the 12 witches in episode 4.17 to save Bonnie's life. My story is going to be 100% original after the sacrifice scene so we may or may not be following the events of the show. I hope you enjoy it and PLEASE don't forget to leave me a review after you read!**_

 **Chapter 1**

"I just killed twelve people." Caroline said in complete shock. She took a breath in and felt the tears building hin her eyes

"Hey. Hey…You look like you are in need of comfort." Klaus said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Caroline nodded. "Why don't you find someone less terrible you can relate to."

She was shocked Klaus had said that to her. He wasn't known to be a sensitive guy but he had usually always taken a gentler approach with her. She turned and immediately went home. Once home she decided she needed a shower to wash the horrible night off of her.

She stood under the hot water and closed her eyes. She thought about what Klaus had said to her. She was awful to him and then she goes and murders twelve innocent people. Yes, they were trying to hurt her friend but Bonnie was using some dangerous magic, they thought they were doing the right thing.

She had no idea how long she was in the shower for but the water started to run cold so she got out and got dressed. Caroline wanted to check on Bonnie but knew she would be asleep for a while. She felt guilty for what she had said to Klaus before finding the witches. And she knew that it had hurt him because of what he had said to her after she had killed them. She decided that she had to rectify it before she could even hope to get some rest.

Klaus sat in his den, it had been a very long night but he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. He couldn't shake the image of Caroline after he told her off out of his head. She looked so broken and hurt, but it had hurt him a lot when she said similar words to him just a few moments before, though he would never admit it to a single soul.

Caroline pulled up to Klaus' house, it was more like a mansion. As she walked up the walkway to the front door she felt flutters in her stomach, she was a little nervous, no one could be sure what you would be walking into here. She took a deep breath and pressed the doorbell.

"What do you want?" Rebekah asked with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Is Klaus here?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes and stepped aside to let Caroline in. "He is in his den." She said nodding down the hall.

"Thanks." Caroline said pretty much to herself because Rebekah had disappeared before she finished the word. She walked down the hallway to the first open door. She peeked inside and saw him. He was standing in front of his easel painting. "Hi." She said softly.

Klaus immediately turned around. "Well." He said then turned his attention back to his painting. "You are probably the last person I would expect to show up here today. It was a long night. Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I needed to come talk to you first." Klaus sighed, put his paint brush down then turned around so his full attention was now on Caroline. When Klaus didn't say anything Caroline continued. "I am sorry for what I said to you today." She paused. "And…I'm not just saying that because of what I did last night. As soon as I said it to you I felt guilty and knew I didn't mean it." Klaus continued to stare at her but said nothing. After a minute or two Caroline figured he was still upset with her and didn't want her there. "Well, that is all I needed to say. I just wanted you to know that I didn't mean it and that I was sorry." She gave him a small smile then turned to leave.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

Caroline turned back around. "I…" She paused and let out a fake laugh while shaking her head. "I really don't know. I am happy Bonnie is safe. And honestly if I could go back…I would still save her. But…" She looked away and shook her head. She looked back at Klaus and her eyes filled with water. "I killed twelve people." She said barely above a whisper. Klaus took a step towards her. "I should get going…try and sleep."

Caroline turned and walked out of the den and towards the front door. "Caroline." Klaus called after her just as her hand fell on the door knob. Caroline turned her head to look back at Klaus. "I am sorry for what I said too." Caroline smiled and gave Klaus a small nod before leaving.

 _ **So, there is my very short first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be longer…if you guys are interested in this story that is! Haha Please review and let me know what you thought!**_


End file.
